siegelordfandomcom-20200214-history
Strategy Level 60-70
You might be able to defeat 71-75 with other generals, but at Servius, it gets ser(v)ious. (Explore the world of Thieden on 37Games! http://siegelord.37.com/) Scenario 70, Remlow Well, it is 4 vs 3, just kill him. Scenario 71, Newell Ludovic, Ormer, ~blocker~, ~hitter~ Ormer and Ludovic are the carries, they need defensive gear / your best gear in general. If Ludovic reaches the 5th row it would be perfect, but I don′t know if he will get there. Ormer should kill as much as possible. ~blocker~ has to reach Newell, pray for a block. If ~blocker~ reaches Newell with at least 2 rows left, you might not even need the block. ~hitter~ cleans up the rest. If Ludovic cannot reach the 5th row, try Ormer 1st and Ludovic 2nd. In this case, Ormer has to reach the 5th row and Ludovic has to kill as much as possible. Scenario 72, Marius Marius, Solveig, ~blocker~, ~hitter~ Marius and Solveig are the carries, they need defensive gear / your best gear in general. Marius should kill as much as possible. Solveig should kill as much as possible. ~blocker~ has to reach Marius, pray for a block. ~hitter~ cleans up the rest. Scenario 73, Leofric Ludovic, Ormer, ~blocker~, ~hitter~ Ormer and Ludovic are the carries, they need defensive gear / your best gear in general. If Ludovic blocks the 1st tactic attack, it would be a very good start. Ormer should kill as much as possible. ~blocker~ has to reach Leofric, pray for a block. ~hitter~ cleans up the rest. Scenario 74, Newell ~hitter~, Noella, ~hitter~, ~hitter~ 1st ~hitter~ and Noella are the carries, they need defensive gear / your best gear in general. Your 1st or 3rd ~hitter~ could even be Helene if she is high level, because she gets the terrain bonus. If Noella blocks something, it should help usually. Noella should kill as much as possible. 3rd and 4th ~hitters~ have to clean up the rest. Scenario 75, Manniver Ludovic, Ormer, ~blocker~, ~hitter~ Ormer and Ludovic are the carries, they need defensive gear / your best gear in general. If Ludovic blocks the 1st tactic attack, it would be a very good start. Ormer should kill as much as possible. ~blocker~ has to reach Manniver, pray for a block. ~hitter~ cleans up the rest. I hated this scenario, I called it the blocking squad. You can block everything, but they block quite often too. You will need even more luck than usual in this one. Scenario 76, Servius Leofric, Solveig, ~blocker~, Marius Leofric and Solveig are the carries, they need defensive gear / your best gear in general. Solveig should reach the 10th row at least. ~blocker~ has to reach Servius, pray for a block. Marius cleans up the rest. This scenario is really hard. Your generals should be around level 75 and all your refines should be around level 3 by now. Q.: I finally defeated Servius, why can′t I find him in my tavern ? A.: Servius unlocks after you defeat Natchby and the following iron scenario Jeasson Trial. If his name is still black in the tavern list after those steps, you have to write a post in the forum and ask kabam for help. The post has to include your server, faction and ingame name. And the problem of course. Scenario 77, Natchby Aken, Anders, Noella, ~hitter~ Aken and Anders are the carries, they need defensive gear / your best gear in general. Aken might work better with some tactic attack / attack capability, try some things out. Aken has to reach the 5th row at least. He needs to block the 1st tactic attack. Anders should kill as much as possible. Noella has to reach Natchby, pray for a block. ~hitter~ cleans up the rest. I heard that players have a lot of trouble with this one. Figures, since Aken sucks and you need 2 blocks. ( I can′t remember my tries, maybe they left a trauma ) And you might still lose, if your ADAs troll you against Natchby. But never give up Scenario 78, Blackstone Ludovic, Ormer, Servius, ~hitter~ Ormer and Ludovic are the carries, they need defensive gear / your best gear in general. If Ludovic blocks the 1st tactic attack, it would be a very good start. Ormer should kill as much as possible. Servius has to reach Blackstone, pray for a block. ~hitter~ cleans up the rest. Scenario 79, Black. Reg. Just go in. You will get help from npcs and you can even push the RESCUE button on the button right, so other players can join if they reached this specific scenario already. Well, that was pretty much it. Was about time anyway, these guides got reeeeeeally long. I hope it helps you to beat the scenarios soon. May the luck be with you, my students And never lose hope. Explore the world of Thieden on 37Games! http://siegelord.37.com/